Dégel & Albafica :: Drabbles
by Scarlet.D
Summary: 5 drabbles de Dégel y Albafica. Algunos insinúan yaoi.


5 drabbles de **Dégel & Albafica** para el duelo de drabbles del Club LC en el foro SSY, basados en algunas tablas de temas.  
En el orden en que fueron escritos y sin que estén necesariamente relacionados entre sí:

* * *

**La lista  
[Dégel & Albafica]  
[380 | duelo #7 | tabla: Acciones #1]**

* * *

Lo buscó con cierto escepticismo y una tonelada de curiosidad que no aparecía visible en las facciones de su rostro.

¿Qué tipo de criatura emergería de los rosales? Una existencia prácticamente en cautiverio… Dégel no paraba de preguntarse cuántas más oscuras costumbres se ocultaban en la historia y el presente del Santuario. Tenía sus dudas en cuanto a cómo alguien aislado de la orden podría incorporarse al funcionamiento de ésta de buenas a primeras, pero ahí era donde entraba él.

La primera encomienda del patriarca había sido mostrar al chico los templos y alrededores, darle una cátedra básica de lo que se esperaba de él. Dégel tenía una lista mental preparada de los puntos que iba a abordar y a dónde se dirigirían.

Finalmente, entre los altos arbustos de rosas, divisó la figura que se acercaba con un caminar grácil y un aire de elegante pesadumbre que, tal como la curiosidad de Dégel, no llegaba a contaminar su rostro. No tenía nada que ver con el ser salvaje y cerril que había vaticinado.

Las presentaciones fueron parcas dentro de lo formal. Dégel lo descubrió cordial y reservado; si Albafica sentía temor ante todo lo nuevo, no lo demostró, y no hizo preguntas, sólo absorbió la información que Dégel decidía ofrecer en tal o cual momento. La mirada de Dégel seguía a Albafica, y la mirada de Albafica paseaba con un nivel mediano a bajo de interés por cada nuevo sitio de la lista al que llegaban.

—Y allá abajo —dijo Dégel a manera de inciso, deteniéndose poco antes del Coliseo—, queda el pueblo de Rodorio.

Los ojos de Albafica siguieron el dedo que señalaba hacia abajo y a la distancia. El pequeño parche colorido hizo chispear su mirada. Era diferente al sobrio y gris santuario, solitario pese a que ahora se supiera rodeado de gente —a la que nunca podría acercarse—; los pintorescos techos y el movimiento y la vida que _sentía_ en su cosmos le generaron un deslumbramiento que Dégel percibió y aprobó con una discreta mirada de soslayo.

—¿Se puede ir allá? —Albafica preguntó a tientas, sin apartar la vista de la especial simpleza de la villa.

—Se puede —dijo Dégel, y en un automático rediseño de planes se encaminó montaña abajo.

La lista podía esperar.

* * *

**Preservación  
[Dégel & Albafica]  
220 | Duelo #7 | Tabla: acciones #8**

* * *

Si demoraba aquí un minuto más de lo precalculado, quizás no saldría.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta descuidada. Al mover su mirada hacia abajo y a un lado, encontró la tumba del previo santo de Piscis, cubierta por algunas enredaderas. Dégel bosquejó una segunda tumba allí al lado, y lo juzgó ideal. Pero no había sido así; el cuerpo de Albafica descansaba bajo tierra en el lejano cementerio del santuario, matando cualquier yerba común y corriente que tuviera la pretensión de germinar.

Las rosas eran distintas, mortales y duraderas. Sus raíces abrazarían la toxicidad de Albafica…, pero ya no era relevante el lugar donde aquél acabara haciéndose polvo. Lo que traía a Dégel aquí era una preocupación más trivial. Egoísta, quizás, porque los atractivos enigmas y el poder de este jardín no debían quedar desperdiciados, olvidados.

Se alejó de la vieja cabaña y retornó en sus pasos, controlando su respiración para no absorber excesivamente el aroma. Sus ojos navegaron entre los oleajes carmesíes, todo brillante como siempre... Las rosas continuaban vivas prometiendo muerte a cualquiera que se pasara de osado —Dégel sentía tal promesa haciéndose efectiva en el ardor de sus pulmones—, ¿pero cuánto aguantarían sin el nutrimento del cosmos de su dueño?

Dégel no esperaría a verlo.

Para cuando llegó a la frontera del jardín, cada rosa estaba encarcelada en hielo.

* * *

**Lirio  
[Dégel & Albafica]  
311 | Duelo #7 | Tabla: Lámpara de aceite**

* * *

Desde el centro de la mesa, la lámpara de aceite iluminaba precariamente la habitación. Con precisión, Dégel entintó la pluma y prosiguió su escritura registrando los últimos hechos. Albafica apuntó la mirada hacia los nuevos trazos, elegantes y expresivos, que imprimían sus experiencias para la posteridad.

La mayor parte de sus vivencias en la isla ya estaban ahí escritas. Quién había sido Luco, su conversión a espectro, la manipulación de la gente y las escalofriantes consecuencias; esqueletos y monjas oscuras al por mayor para surtir el ejército de Hades.

Dégel estiró la mano izquierda sobre la mesa lo suficiente para alcanzar el lirio marchito que Albafica había llevado como parte de las evidencias. Frunció el ceño y lo acercó a su rostro para examinarlo a detalle, trayendo a su memoria conocimientos que le pudieran servir para conjeturar los datos científicos de la yerba, basándose también en la información provista por Albafica.

«Los lirios murieron al mismo tiempo que él, liberando a la gente afectada por oscuridad».

—¿Algo más? —Volteó al joven que se sentaba a su derecha y observaba con persistencia. Como era su costumbre, Albafica había dejado una silla libre entre ellos.

Dégel esperó en el tirante silencio, unió levemente sus cejas al notar las pestañas de Albafica moverse en un parpadeo inseguro e incompleto.

Los lirios murieron al mismo tiempo que él, pero quedaron más: los que retoñaron después de la purificación, los que Pefko estudia y cuida día a día…

_Los que podrían curar mi sangre._

—Albafica, ¿algo más?

Las pupilas de Albafica pararon sobre los dedos de Dégel, flexionados finamente alrededor de la pluma. Reconoció el color claro como si fuera algo nuevo, más cálido debido a la tenue luz danzante de la lámpara, y adivinó algún tipo de tersura desconocida. Al siguiente temblor de la flama, tensó los labios antes de separarlos y hablar.

—Nada más.

* * *

**Lector asiduo  
[Dégel & Albafica]  
280 | Duelo #7 | Tabla: Biblioteca/listas de mercado**

* * *

En su mano izquierda, un papel al que miraba con aprensión mientras bajaba escalones, como si quisiera memorizar el contenido. Era más que una simple lista de objetos que deseaba, y para no arrugarla excesivamente decidió resguardarla entre las páginas centrales del libro que llevaba consigo. Acomodó éste bajo el brazo y se adentró a Acuario tras haberse anunciado discretamente con su cosmos.

Siguió la sutil respuesta en una dirección ya familiar, y pese a las múltiples veces que había estado bajo el umbral de la biblioteca, no pudo evitar que su mirada se alzara asombrada hasta la última repisa del librero más alto.

Respiró hondamente el aroma a misterios y sabiduría, y se adelantó hacia el escritorio frente al cual Dégel se hallaba sentado, revisando algunos pergaminos con sus gafas puestas.

—Lo terminé, gracias. —Sin mayor preámbulo, Albafica entregó el ejemplar, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos extendidas frente a sí. Dégel alzó su diestra, y asomó su mirada sobre los aros de sus gafas.

Durante la transferencia, las puntas de los dedos de Dégel rozaron los de Albafica, lanzando una pequeña corriente calorífica que no dejaba de presentarse por más veces que el simple ritual se repitiera. Un «inofensivo» momento de peligro que jamás contaba con un reconocimiento que lo hiciera real.

—Te buscaré estos —dijo Dégel, una vez que descubrió el contenido del papel que cayó del libro. Contó más de los que Albafica había pedido otras veces, por lo que durante el próximo mes podría esperar varias visitas de su parte... Desde siempre había preferido entregar cada ejemplar, uno por uno, conforme los iba terminando.

—Regresaré más tarde —anunció Albafica, agradeciendo con una corta inclinación de su cabeza.

* * *

**Bitácora  
[Dégel & Albafica]  
452 | Duelo #7 | Tabla: acciones #9**

* * *

La caja de pandora de Acuario tocó el suelo con inesperado silencio. Al otro lado de la habitación —necesariamente lejos—, sucedía lo mismo con el contenedor de Piscis. Sus dueños ocuparon humildes mantas en el piso que servirían de lecho en la abarrotada bodega que un amable tendero les había prestado por esa noche. Si todo marchaba en orden, mañana arribarían a la localidad sobre la cual una sospechosa estrella había estado brillando más de lo normal.

Cada anochecer desde que partieron, cuando finalmente hallaban un sitio para descansar, Dégel realizaba notas en un par de cuadernos, detallando sus interpretaciones del firmamento, y un sinfín de pormenores más con relación a la travesía.

Albafica había desarrollado la costumbre de contemplarlo escribir hasta que los librillos fueran cerrados y hechos a un lado. Hasta ahora había colaborado a mantener un silencio adecuado para la concentración, pero los últimos días la confianza había crecido suficiente como para que hoy pensara en atreverse a interrumpirlo. Viajes largos y fatigosos, la compartición de espacio y alimentos, y relatos accidentales del pasado podían tener ese efecto.

—¿Por qué dos? —preguntó Albafica.

Dégel arqueó una ceja antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el joven Piscis. Al siguiente parpadeo ya estaba atendiendo de nuevo la hoja.

—Este es personal. —Dio un golpecito con un nudillo sobre la página expuesta.

¿Y el otro?, pensó Albafica. ¿Por qué no anotaba todo en uno? Parecía una complicación innecesaria…

—¿Escribes absolutamente todo?

El gesto de una ligera sonrisilla sorprendió a Albafica, quien esperó con crecida curiosidad la respuesta. Dégel elevó por un instante el libro que ocupaba en esos momentos, para enfatizar.

—Aquí, todo. —Después bajó una mano y palmeó el cuaderno que descansaba cerrado a un lado de sus piernas—. Aquí, sólo lo que el patriarca necesita saber.

—Todo, incluso…

Dégel asintió, cortando la duda de Albafica, quien parpadeó intrigado por el tipo de líneas —¿párrafos, páginas?— que corresponderían a él, pero no halló manera de pedir la información. Quizás la confianza no era suficiente, todavía.

Tras algunos minutos, Dégel dejó los libros a un lado y se preparó para dormir. Y tras una hora de debate mental y lucha contra la somnolencia, pese a las fuertes negativas de su conciencia, Albafica se levantó y fue hacia donde su compañero reposaba, para faltar a toda la confianza cautelosamente construida con una simple e inmadura acción.

Tomó el cuaderno de «todo» entre sus manos, lo abrió y estudió su contenido, entrecerrando los ojos en un esfuerzo por leer con la escasa luz lunar que llegaba por la ventana. Al cabo de un par de líneas, sonrió.

«Mañana, después de que Piscis lea sobre sí mismo, consultaré las inexactitudes de mis observaciones».


End file.
